XxBlood BathXx
by SweetAyu
Summary: Pre-set before the Vietnam War: Saya has lost a lot of blood during her last fight with Diva just a few months before her next hibernation cycle. She is in need of a blood transaction and the only one she has to turn to is Haji, her chevalier. Pairing can


A/n: Hi everyone! Well, this is my second time writing something about Blood plus. I hope you'll support this random story that was born after seeing various smexy vampire movies.

This story is rated M for blood (gore?) and explicit adult scenes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Blood+ anime/ light novel belongs to Production I.G and Aniplex. I have no ownership on any of the characters designed by Chizzu Hashii. **Sorry, for any misspelled errors and mistakes!!

Second note: This one shot takes place before Saya is officially known as Saya Otonashi the adoptive daughter of the Miyagusuku family. You can say that this happened before the Vietnam War in the Blood+ series. Hopefully, I got the personalities intact and it doesn't sound too out of character. Please be kind to report/review and tell me if I got something wrong about the series, please and thank you.

* * *

**Blood Bath**

The chiropteran bellowed one final howl of pain before collapsing on the bloody floor along with the other mutilated chiropterans that have been turned into crystallized stone. The bodies were already disintegrating into red sand.

Saya stared at the city night lights illuminating the darkness of the sky. She stood on top of a roof's building allowing her long hair to flow with the wind. Her bloody sword was gripped by the handle in her hands. Her long eyelashes accented her beautiful red glowing eyes. _I will find you, Diva! I won't let you corrupt this world with your hatred by continuing to kill people._

The sky was obscured with dark clouds as the rain storm was approaching the city. She easily jumped from building rooftops to other steep rooftop buildings as she traveled easily in the night. She had almost reached Diva's whereabouts, but unfortunately fate was not on her side, tonight. Diva had manage to fled away safely with her mysterious chevalier as Saya was left behind to defend the city from chiropterans they had created to kill the innocent. The disfigured monsters that are part of her kin usually never entered cities. She and Haji had seen most of the chiropterans in village sightings and abandoned fields.

She knew that Diva was not the only corrupted person in this world. She was well aware that Joel Goldschmidt, the man who raised her up had protected her from within the confinements of the Zoo. She really couldn't bring herself to believe that this was the world she had wanted to travel around with her sword. This was her life long dream since she lived in the mansion of Joel.

Haji was nowhere to be seen and she estimated that he had listened to her orders. She had sent him away during the middle of the battle when he got wounded by the enemy's chevalier. Haji, as her only chevalier had grudgingly followed Saya's orders and fled the fight. Perhaps, she was a little too hard on him, but she was just thinking about him. She didn't want to lose the only companion she had managed to salvage from the Zoo in 1863.

Arriving at her destination course, she easily entered through the open balcony doors. Her eyes gazed at the simple room adorned with a flower pot, a bed mattress in the center and a wooden chair where Haji's large black case that encased his daggers and cello, was leaning against it. Drops of bloods led to the small bathroom that was installed in there temporary hide out.

They moved constantly when they were able to find clues leading to Diva. Taking down Diva was the main goal, after all. Saya's mouth felt suddenly dry as she felt the urge to feed just by seeing Haji's blood on the floor.

_Haji… _Saya thought silently as she tried to satiate the thirst from within. She had lost too much blood in the fight and felt fatigue take over her body. _Where are you? _Her hand settled her sheathed sword on the bed mattress before reaching out to take off her shoes. The layered dress she was currently wearing was patched up with ripping tears from the chiropteran's claws. Her ruined dress that was also covered in blood splats followed along with the shoes lying on the floor.

She brushed her fingers through the tangles of her long black hair. Her body was left naked as she threw the remaining of her clothes to the floor. Saya could clearly see the illumination of the candle lights turned on to give light to the dark confinements of the bathroom.

Her bare feet treaded over to the other side of the room where she knew she would find Haji. She easily slipped inside the bathroom where she found her chevalier leaning against the rim of the bathtub with closed eyes. She knew he was not asleep as he could not go to sleep or eat like she could.

His outfit was also strewn on the floor besides the bathtub. Haji lay very still in the warm water that was tainted with the blood that was cleansed from his body. His smooth skin gave a certain milky glow with the help of the lighting candles that surrounded the room.

His long black hair was loosely left in waves over his broad masculine shoulders. He looked so delicious as if waiting for her to eat him. "Haji, I'm back." Saya said announcing her presence, although she knew that her chevalier could detect her presence.

His eyelids lifted open to reveal his blue eyes as he turned his attention to his Queen. She felt like smirking when her surprised chevalier found himself face to face with her naked figure. His expression was easily caught off guard as he gazed at her naked body for the first time.

Saya slowly made her way to her silent chevalier not minding the fact that his eyes didn't stray from her generous hips and her breasts. She predicated that this was probably Haji's first time seeing a naked woman in his presence. The thought only thrilled her ever more as she closed in on him.

She easily slipped inside the bathtub before kneeling in front of his naked body. The finger tips from her left hand caressed Haji's face, softly. Saya noticed that Haji's body was tense as he felt unprepared as to what was to come from this predicament with his Queen.

Saya sighed softly as she moved to straddle her knees inside the water. The water created ripples of small waves around them as the fire flickered every passing second. "Relax, Haji. This won't hurt one bit." Saya said in an instructing tone. Her nipples were taut as the warm water changed the temperature of her body.

"Saya," Haji said softly in his deep masculine voice. Saya brought up her right hand that was holding a sharp dagger that belonged to Haji. His calm blue gaze followed the glint of the silver dagger as Saya brought it down upon his chest. The thick blade cut his skin into a straight line just above his umbilical region. The red thick blood started oozing out of the wound inflicted upon him.

Haji silently hissed beckoning Saya to duck her head and lick the blood from his chest. Her pink lips were tainted with his red blood as she exchanged the dagger to her opposite hand. Her fingers smeared themselves with the delicious blood as she then sucked with euphoria her blood coated digits.

Haji watched in silence as his Queen feasted upon his blood. The blood coating her lips dripped down her chin towards her bare chest. His body was bloody smeared all over his chest and abdomen. His right hand reached out and settled on her hip, water droplets running down her thigh.

"Drink with me, Haji." Saya demanded before pressing her mouth against his. _As you wish_, Haji thought silently as he drank his own blood that Saya was sharing mouth to mouth, with him. Blood coated both of their lips as Saya pulled away. Her left hand was resting on his bare right shoulder as she pointed the dagger's tip away from him.

Her red marroon, glowing eyes stared at her chevalier who stared at her with a perplexing expression. She felt his large hand lower towards her naked bottom that was raised in mid air. Her long black hair rustled to the side of her back with his unpredicted move.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part, Haji." Saya said, pleased to know that her chevalier was enjoying himself on her feeding night. She stared into his blue gray gaze before lowering her head to the side of his bare neck.

Her pink lips neared close to the vein in his neck before she opened her mouth wide and bit down on his flesh sinking her teeth in. Haji grunted as Saya began drinking his blood allowing droplets of blood to run down his neck. Saya sucked tenderly on haji's neck not really disturbed by the sound of her slurping. Meanwhile, Haji tried to keep his moaning in a low voice. Time was irrelevant as the Queen and Chevalier bonded together in this gruesome yet, erotic moment. At the end of the bath, the water was red like crimson roses.

"Ah," Saya breathed out as she pulled away from her chevalier feeling rejuvenated and strong. Haji 's eyes were half close lidded as he slowly came down from his high ecstasy of having the honors to have his Queen drink his blood.

Saya's finger tips pressed against her moist mouth watching as Haji's wounds closed up. "We should try this again, don't you think?" She said below a whisper. Haji silently pressed his lips against her bare shoulder in subsidence.

_~Your life is mine for the taken. My love is like tears turning into roses. ~_

----

**Read and Review, please. =(**


End file.
